Losing It
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Minerva loses her prized possession on her and Albus's anniversary. Can she find it before he notices? The story is better than the title and summary, I promise. :D


**Losing It**

"Albus if I've told you once I've told you a million times- don't leave your wedding ring lying around!" Minerva said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, dear."

Honestly, Minerva loved her husband more than anything else in the world, but sometimes he could be so irresponsible that it was unbearable. She handed him the ring which, this time, she had found in the midst of his empty candy wrappings and gave him a tender kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Albus said, "and I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and smiled to herself as she watched him leave for a meeting with the Ministry. Tomorrow was their anniversary, and both had made arrangements to take the day off so that they could stay at home alone together. It was a rare time, a peaceful time, when they could enjoy each other's company without the constant demands from everyone else in the wizarding world. This was a special occasion, and they would gladly take advantage of it.

Minerva finished cleaning and began preparing to make their anniversary cake. When asked what kind of cake he wanted, Albus simply shrugged and said that his favorite cake was any that Minerva made herself. After about thirty minutes of baking, thirty minutes of cooling, and thirty minutes of decorating the cake, she smiled at the finished product. The bread of the cake was moist and flavored of sherbet lemons. The icing was a fluffy whipped topping sprinkled with crushed lemon drops. The cake was beautiful, and it smelled heavenly. She put an Invisibility Charm on the cake and hid it out of Albus's reach and then lay on the couch to rest and await his return.

When Albus arrived home, he found Minerva sleeping peacefully on the couch. He quietly transfigured her robes into her usual night clothes and gently picked her up and took her upstairs to bed. With a light kiss on the forehead, he placed her under the covers, snuggled in close beside her, and soon fell asleep.

Minerva awoke the next morning to find that Albus had already made his way downstairs. She sat up and realized that something was missing. She frantically began ransacking the bed, floor, and nightstand, but it was nowhere to be found. No, she could not possibly have lost her wedding ring! How many times had she told Albus to be more responsible with his? She attempted to calm herself as she walked downstairs. She did not want him to know that she had lost her ring, especially not on their anniversary. Minerva searched downstairs when Albus was not looking and even tried muttering "Accio ring!" under her breath with no luck.

Minerva spent breakfast, which Albus had made, trying to decide where she had remembered seeing it last. It was no use. She would tell him later what had happened, but now was the time to enjoy herself.

"Is something on your mind, Minerva?" he asked from across the table.

Albus could tell she was acting strangely, but he dismissed it as she was probably dealing with the excitement and preparation of the day.

Minerva shook her head and gave a weak smile.

"Good," he said, "Let's get started, then."

Minerva presented him with the cake, with which he was quite astounded and very pleased. He cut into it immediately and had most of it eaten by the time he opened his first gift- a new set of luscious purple robes. He thanked her gratefully and kissed her on the cheek. When most of the gifts were opened and accounted for, he leaned over to her ear.

"Close your eyes," he said in a near whisper.

She closed them and made a quick effort to hide her left hand. Now was not the time for him to discover her ring was missing.

"Hold out your hand," he said.

Minerva threw out her right hand. Albus chuckled.

"No, the other one."

Her jaw dropped slightly and her face blanched, but there was no way of escaping it. She held her hand out slowly, cautiously until she felt a ring slip onto her empty ring finger.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"My ring!" she exclaimed. "But how-"

"Last night before I took you upstairs, I took the ring off your finger. Take a look on the inside."

Minerva carefully took the ring off and looked inside the band. A new inscription magically spelled out the words "Albus loves Minerva."

"Oh, Albus," she said. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said grinning. "Mine is a match except for this..."

Albus took off his ring and pointed to the inscription. His spelled out "Minerva loves Albus." She made a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him, "for everything."

"You're welcome," he said.

Minerva wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I have another surprise for you," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm, but you'll have to come upstairs to see it," she whispered in a suggestive tone.

Minerva giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and made his way upstairs. This was a day they would cherish for a long, long time.

**THE END**


End file.
